The Silence of a Dreamer
by Kitty Am I
Summary: People say Birdy's crazy, but when the falling blue box in her dreams lands in her room one night, the whole world might just lay in the silence of a dreamer. / On Hiatus
1. Birdy

_The Silence of a Dreamer: _

_Chapter One: Birdy_

* * *

_"How rare and wonderful is that flash of a moment when we realize we have discovered a friend." - William E. Rothschild _

* * *

Katelyn "Birdy" Davis was absolutely, without a doubt, 100 percent insane. No, not the kind of insane where she would go out with friends and tell the Starbucks cashier her name was "Lord Voldemort" but the kind of insane where she spent more time at a psychiatrist than at school. Well, at least everyone thought she was.

Birdy didn't think she was insane, but no one who was ever thrown in the crazy house ever thought they deserved to be there. They say "You don't need therapy unless you don't think you need therapy". Birdy hated her Psychatrist, that is, she hated them all. None of them would listen to her. They would all try to convince her she was wrong. That's not how you listen to people, that's how you start arguments. Even her mum stopped listening. She said that it was "nonsense" or "ramblings" and that it scared her to here Birdy's thoughts. So Birdy just stopped talking.

Birdy didn't talk to anyone. Her mum kept on paying to send her to psychiatrists, but they couldn't get her to say anything.

As you'd expect, Birdy was a loner. It's hard to be friends with someone who doesn't talk.

The teachers learned not to call on her in class. She would just stare at them blankly as to say "Do you honestly think, out of all the people I could talk to, that I would ever talk to you?" They would send her to the principal for whatever they thought she was doing wrong, and she would sit there silently while the principal called her mum to come take her home again. It didn't affect her grades however. Birdy was at the top of her class. Did Birdy worry about college? Birdy didn't even have a concept of worry anymore, she just let what was going to happen, happen, and did so in silence.

One day, someone bought the empty house across the street. They came over to introduce themselves. Birdy opened the door and said nothing. She simply left it open, found her mum, and pointed toward the door.

They had a daughter Birdy's age. Her name was Mireya, and something led Birdy to trust her.

No one is quite sure how, but Birdy and Mireya became friends. Birdy never spoke a word to her, yet she slowly began to trust her, and that is how Mireya became the only person to hear Birdy speak in almost six years.

"Why don't you talk Birdy?" Mireya asked her when they were walking home from school. They took a long route so the streets were always empty, which made Birdy more comfortable.

"Scared." She whispered.

"Why would you be scared?"

"Mum scared." She replied.

"What is she scared of?"

"Me. I see things." Birdy choked. After not talking for so long, she still had trouble piecing together full sentences and getting her thoughts out properly.

"What do you see?" Mireya asked. Birdy liked how Mireya listened. She didn't interrupt, or try to tell her she was wrong. She just listened. She didn't treat Birdy like she was crazy, even though she knew she was, she treated her like she was perfectly normal.

Mireya worked on talking with Birdy. Sometimes she couldn't get her to shut up. But by the time anyone else came into hearing range, she froze up again, and never said anything.

Eventually, Mireya understood what she meant when she said her own mum didn't want to listen to her anymore. After so many stories of men made of metal, talking rhinos, cactus people, and the strange man in the box that fell from the sky, she started to stop listening, but only because she was worried for Birdy.

"I dreamt of the box again." Birdy told her on the way to school.

Mireya sighed. "Birdy, you're really starting to worry me."

"Why? I thought you believed me?" Birdy trembled.

"Of course I do Birdy, but don't you think it's just the slightest bit, well, weird?"

"You don't believe." Birdy mumbled.

"Birdy, It's not real, it's a dream."

"You are the same." Birdy whispered, shutting her mouth, and refusing to speak again.

Mireya felt terrible. She didn't mean to upset her, but truly, something was wrong with Birdy, and it worried her.

I mean, there's no way all that crazy stuff she talks about is actually real. Right?

_"Mireya! It's real, Mireya! He's here!"_


	2. Real

_Chapter Two: Real_

* * *

"_Reality can be beaten with enough imagination" - Unknown_

* * *

Birdy jolted upright in her bed. She was always in incredibly light sleeper. It went with being extremely paranoid, as well as believing in monsters. (Although even Birdy knew that only stupid people believe they live under beds. They prefer lurking outside nighttime windows.) What was that loud crash? She reached for her bedside lamp, the bright light filled the room, and Birdy squinted her eyes to try and see. Where are you monsters? She scanned her room until she realized the plainly obvious big blue box in the middle of her room. Her room was not nearly large enough to house something like that permanently. She reached out and touched the blue wood. It was real. Birdy couldn't contain her excitement! It was really truly real! And it was here! In her room! For everyone to see, and know that Birdy was telling the truth!

She patted the box one more time for good luck before throwing off her covers, sneaking out her window and running across the street towards Mireya's house. Mireya always left her bedroom window unlocked, sometimes Birdy had nightmares, and Mireya knew that she was the only one Birdy could tell.

She snuck in the window, and tiptoed over to where Mireya lay sleeping. Birdy couldn't help but feel like a creeper but _it was real! It was here!_

"Mireya!" Birdy said in a hushed voice, shaking Mireya's shoulders. "Wake up!"

"What's wrong Birdy? Did you have a nightmare again?" She asked sleepily, with her eyes still closed.

"Mireya! It's real, Mireya! He's here!" Birdy whispered excitedly.

"What's real? Who's here?" Mireya asked, opening her eyes hesitantly.

"The blue box! It's in my room! You've got to come see!" She insisted.

"Birdy, listen close." She said, grabbing Birdy's shoulders. "He's not real. This is just a dream."

"No! It's not! I touched it it's real! Please! Just come see!" She pleaded.

"No way, Birdy. I need to get some sleep. You're just hallucinating like you always do."

Birdy was slightly hurt by her comment, but she knew, this time she was wrong. This time it really truly most definitely was real.

"Then come prove me wrong."

Mireya sighed, lifting up her covers, grabbing her jumper and slipping on her boots before she climbed back out the window with Birdy and walked back towards her room.

_"It's real! Don't you see. It's really, truly real!" _

_"No... But it can't be."_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I like this story a lot so far, I'm glad everyone else does too :) Lily, your review made my day, no, scratch that, made my week :) It cheered me up so much. Thanks Mushy, Catie, and Kristy for reviewing as well :) (And yes Mushy, this Mireya character is one cool chick xD) Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited as well! This story is much more popular than my other one! xD

Also, I'd like to tell everyone to check out Cucumbersrockursocks and her story "Forever It'll be" It's a really cool Doctor Who fic about Clara's daughter, and plus I stole the quotes at the beginning of chapters idea from her, so go! Go read it!

-KLR


	3. Monster

_Chapter 3: Monster_

* * *

_"I'm only human / I've got a skeleton in me / but I'm not the villain / despite what you're always preaching." -Paramore, "Monster"_

* * *

Birdy couldn't believe it! It was still here! It wasn't a hallucination!

"It's real! Don't you see? It's really, truly real!" Birdy said excitedly.

"No... But it can't be." Mireya stammered, reaching out to touch it. "This is a dream. It's absolutely a dream."

Birdy reached out to touch the door handle.

Mireya slapped her hand away. "Are you crazy? Don't go inside!"

Birdy glared at her.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words." She apologized.

Birdy opened the door, despite Mireya's worried frown.

"It's... It's bigger on the inside! It's really truly, real!" She chuckled stepping inside.

"Okay, there's no way this is actually happening." Mireya said following after her.

"It's exactly like I saw it!" Birdy exclaimed.

"Oi, who are you two?"

Birdy silenced herself again. Sure, he was the man in her dreams, but she still didn't trust him yet.

"You... You're real." Mireya said stunned.

"Well obviously." He frowned "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Mireya, and this is Birdy." She stammered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your box was in Birdy's room."

He ran over to the door, stuck his head outside, then turned around, slamming the door behind him. "Nope, certainly not Charn. I really need to work on that.."

"Who are you?" Mireya asked suspiciously.

"He's The Doctor." Birdy said quietly.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked Birdy, walking over and scanning her with his sonic screwdriver.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I saw you in my dreams. You didn't always look like this though. Only recently." She mumbled.

"What was your name again?" He asked.

"Birdy." She answered,

"That's an odd name." He said, "Are you sure you're from Earth?"

"It's not my real name. My Dad just called me that when I was a little girl, and everyone caught on." She explained.

"Birdy isn't crazy.." Mireya whispered to herself.

Birdy gasped and clapped her hands together. "I'm not crazy! I knew it!"

"Crazy? What do you mean by crazy?" He asked them, staring at the two odd teenage girls in their pyjamas.

"My Mum thinks I'm mentally insane." Birdy mumbled.

"Why would she think that?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Because... Because... I don't really know, okay? If I knew maybe I could fix it and she'd stop sending me to doctors, and she'd just accept me." She ranted. "All I know is ever sense I was a little kid I was crazy, and that meant I couldn't have friends and I couldn't do normal things, I could only go to psychiatrists and have tests run. And you know what. It's all your fault."

Mireya sighed. "Which turns to anger..."

"It's all your fault Doctor! And now you're going to pay! For fifteen years of torture!" Birdy shouted, lunging at the Doctor, only to be held back by Mireya. "Let me go Mireya! Let me at him! Let him pay!"

The Doctor flinched, then looked at Birdy with a worried glance. She wasn't crazy, just confused. No one's really crazy, just misunderstood.

Birdy collapsed to the ground, her head in her hands.

"Which leads to bawling." Mireya predicted.

Birdy sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm a monster."

"No, no, you're not a monster," The Doctor reassured her, kneeling beside her and putting his hand on her back. "I've seen plenty of monsters in my day and you certainly aren't one."

"You might want to be careful. She might snap back into.."

"And who are you to say I'm not one?!" Birdy shouted, grabbing him by the throat. "You created me! You created the monster that is Katelyn Davis"

"...Anger mode," Mireya finished with a small chuckle.

"Help..." The Doctor uttered, his face beginning to turn slightly pink.

"Birdy, let go." Mireya said.

"He deserves to die!" She hissed.

"Birdy, let go." Mireya commanded.

"No!" She shouted.

"Telling your mum you talked." Mireya said in a singsong voice, pretending to head back to the doors.

"No!" She wailed, letting go of The Doctor and curling up into a little ball on the floor.

The Doctor stumbled backward, stunned.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked Mireya.

"Her mum said ever since she was one or two, but it's gotten worse recently."

"Worse how?"

"When she was about eleven she stopped talking. She over heard her mum telling her dad that listening to Birdy talk scared her, so Birdy stopped talking all together." Mireya explained.

"She's talking now." He stated.

"She only talks to me. And also you apparently." Mireya said rolling her eyes.

"So she's Katelyn Davis. She's seventeen now? What year is it?"

"It's 2014, but no one calls her Katelyn. Her school paperwork says Birdy on it and everything."

"I'm so sorry Katelyn." He whispered, cautiously kneeling beside her again.

"My name isn't Katelyn" she mumbled.

He kissed her on the forehead, then stood up and walked towards his console.

"You should leave." He told Mireya. "You really, really should, but she's right. It's my fault. Now I've got to fix it. So stay with me."

"Wait, what?" Mireya asked.

"All of time and space, surely one place can save Katelyn Davis."

"My name's not Katelyn" she sobbed.

"But... What's going on?"

The Doctor pulled a few levers excitedly and threw his hands into the air. "How about a road trip?"

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

It mostly took this long because I couldn't find a stupid quote. -_-

I tried to make Birdy more... Crazy... This chapter. She seemed slightly normal in the previous one. Writing crazy people is hard. :(

I set this story in 2014 because I like writing my stories just slightly in the future Cuz... Yolo?

I also wrote a Les Miserables/Doctor Who crossover crack fic that you might want to check out (it will be up eventually). It involves Javert and weeping angels. XDD

-That Pretty Kitty


End file.
